Matrix: Revamped
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: If Dru would have died, before he killed his first slayer things would've been different for Spike...Very Very different(Complete summary inside)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: If Drusilla had died earlier on things would have been a lot different for Spike, Darla and Angelus. For instance the first slayer Spike killed, he killed her to get revenge for his dead lover. In the sixties after Spike killed his second slayer he'd yet to make himself another mate. Spike catches sight of some interesting things in that subway. Men in black suits pulling off feats impossible for even him. What catches Spikes eye, is the girl that these men are chasing. What he's about to discover is something far beyond what even his demented mind could dream up.  
  
Introduction: In one of the earlier versions of the Matrix, there was a hacker by the name of Surge. Surge was an expert on creating viruses, that destroyed computers. There was one he created within himself that he hoped would destroy the Matrix completely. The virus changed him completely altering his appearance, making him stronger and faster. By exchanging his blood with the minds trapped within the Matrix. The virus was diluted, making the host appear nearly human. The virus killed off the person, making the matrix flush their body, but they still lived within it. Even though the Matrix has been remade they couldn't seem to get rid of the Virus. So they created an opposing force to kill off the hosts.  
  
Author's Notes: At first this takes place before any of the Matrix movies, and Just after Spike kills his second slayer, but as time goes on it leads into somewhere between the Matrix and the Matrix: Reloaded. Plus in Buffy time it leads into the second season. After this first story I'm going to make each chapter after that a separate short story which is based on this one. *********************New York City Subway: 1960s**************************  
  
With a satisfied smile, Spike yanked off the dead slayer's leather duster and slipped it on. He pulled the emergency brake and walked off the subway. His platinum hair was spiked up in every direction. His pants were black and faded, his shirt was a black muscle shirt with holes throughout it, but the holes were pinned with safety pins. His eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, and he had a single eyebrow ring, and one earring. Needless to say Spike had succumbed to the punk look of that era. If you weren't punk then you were a flower child, and there was no way in hell you were going to catch Spike in tie-dye.  
  
*************************Same Time****************************************  
  
Slash glanced behind her. Agent Brown was on her tail, she barely had time to catch her breath before she continued running. She ran down the stairs to the Subway station, where she hoped it would be less crowded. Which it was a little, crowded enough for her to hide among the people but not too crowded for her to run. She looked behind her again, Agent Brown was nowhere in sight, but she knew he was there somewhere, so she didn't dare stop running. She turned back around and ran face first into somebody. She landed with a thud on her back, her head hitting the pavement hard. She cursed angrily Ice Pick never would've done that. She looked up from the ground at the guy she'd run into. His hair was the first thing she noticed, it was bright blonde, nearly silver.  
  
Spike smirked down at the odd looking girl. Her long raven was braided back into tiny corn rows which ended at a pony tail, which normally would have fell just above her waist, but at the current time it was splayed out all over the ground. Her aqua eyes were wide in a combination of surprise, embarrassment, fear and anger. She wore tight maroon leather pants, and a black leather halter top which laced down the front. Her boots were heavy and black, and over top the whole outfit she wore a black leather trench coat. Holstered on her thighs were two pistols. Spike offered her hand which she took.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled quickly and started to run again, but Spike grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Easy love, Where are you running off to?" he smiled wanly.  
  
She glanced back behind her as Agent Brown came into view, he didn't seem to see her yet. Spike's eyes followed her gaze to the guy in the suit. Spike slammed her into a cement support beam and kissed her roughly, not even being shy about the use of his tongue. She was about to back hand him when he pulled away and turned and watched the agent walk right by them not even giving them a second glance. Spike put one finger to her lips signaling her to be quiet.  
  
Agent Brown walked out of the subway station through the door on the opposite side. His face a nonchalant as ever, but he was really angry that he'd managed to lose an inferior creature.  
  
"See he's gone now," Spike smirked.  
  
"I...um...err...thanks..." Slashed stuttered unsure whether she should be anger or grateful but to be honest she was feeling a little of both, he did save her, but at the same time she felt violated.  
  
"No problem love, What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"It really doesn't matter, but if you must know it's Slash," she told him, "I really have to go now."  
  
Spike now had his back toward her. Spike whirled around his vamp face on, causing her to freeze in place.  
  
"What the hell...?" she started, reaching for her gun.  
  
Spike slammed her back into the support beam this time more brutally than he had the first time, "By the way, the names Spike,"  
  
Spike sank his fangs into her neck, draining her until she was nearly dead, but then stopped, her eyes were halfway open, and she was just barely coherent. Spike shrugged then slit his wrist with his thumb nail.  
  
Pressing his lips to her ear Spike whispered, "What do you say love? Die now or live forever?"  
  
"Wha..." she mumbled, her speech slurred.  
  
"Shhhh," Spike told her offering her his bleeding wrist.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what was happening but on instinct she reached for his wrist, and with the help of Spike, she drank his blood deeply. Then leaned her head back against the support beams, her eyes fell closed, and her heart stopped beating, she officially died.  
  
Agent Brown turned sharply back around hearing voices behind him. The place had emptied quickly, from when he first had entered, so the voices echoed, even though they were barely above a whisper, he recognized the voice he was looking for. He reentered the subway, finding only a Virus infected creature...Agent Brown only assumed he infected the girl with the virus but he didn't actually see the girl. That would be a first and a last if he had anything to say about it. None of the...rebels for lack of a better term...had ever been infected. He'd have to kill her quick, by pulling off her head or ripping out her heart.  
  
Spike's head snapped up, upon hearing the Agent's footsteps coming down the stairs. He picked the girl up and walked onto the train tracks, he glanced quickly around for the drainage grate that lead to the sewer. When he found it, he easily lifted the rusted grate up, and dropped her gently in the shallow hole, he replaced the grate then glanced around to see just how close this penny loafer wearing Nancy boy was. Of course he'd intended on jumping into the sewer next but as he leaned down to lift up the grate again, Agent Brown kicked him in the ribs sending him flying into the wall. Actually imbedding him in it. He flicked his glance around the tracks, not finding the girl. Spike was relieved that he didn't see him shove her into the sewer. Spike ran at him to tackle him, but the Agent back handed him making him another spot in the wall.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you?" he demanded.  
  
"You may call me Agent Brown," he told him simply.  
  
Seeing no sign of the girl, he cracked his neck from to side then adjusted his tie and left the subway.  
  
Spike peeled himself from the wall and rolled himself into the sewer system. He landed into the sewer in a puddle of water, but it seemed Slash was no where in sight.  
  
"Damn," he cursed, But spike really couldn't move right now, he hoped whatever took her wasn't in the mood for seconds.  
  
**********************In Reality on the Nebacunezzer(SP?)*****************  
  
"Ice Pick, We lost Slash," the Operator told him as Ice Pick rushed in.  
  
He examined Slash's body, which was hooked into the Matrix still, and found the two puncture wounds on the side of her neck.  
  
"What happened?" Ice Pick asked though he thought he had an idea.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I only looked away for a second, but when I looked back at the screen, she was dead," he told Ice Pick.  
  
"I guess...she wasn't the one I was looking for..." Ice Pick said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
They'd just freed her recently, this mission wasn't supposed to be hard, all she had to do was meet Blaze on a roof top downtown. Then the Agent showed up. The girl had shown amazing potential, she could have been the One, but not if she's dead. Not only was he wrong, but he'd gotten her killed. *****************Sunnydale, California 1997: Abandoned Factory************  
  
"The Master is dead," One Vampire stated in a loud, as a matter of factly voice, "Someone has to take his place."  
  
The Anointed One sat listening to the pompous vampire speak.  
  
"As long as the Slayer's alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave." The Vampire continued, "Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle."  
  
"Can you do it?" The Anointed asked impatiently, breaking his silence.  
  
"Yes," He replied, "This weekend, the Night of St. Vigeous...Our power shall be at its peak." He paused, "When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion."  
  
Then he smirked, "And I should know. I was there."  
  
A new voice entered the room, British, and slightly mocking, "You were there?"  
  
They all turned to look at this newcomer. He was a vampire, in full game face, like all the rest of the vampires in the room, save for the Anointed One.  
  
"Please! If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there...It would have been like Woodstock." He paused,  
  
"I oughta rip your throat out." the pompous vampire snarled.  
  
But the Brit continued, "I was actually at Woodstock, that was a weird gig," he smirked, "I fed off a flower person and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move."  
  
He punched the pompous vampire in the nose hard knocking him out, "So who do you kill for fun around here?"  
  
"Who are you?" The childlike anointed one asked.  
  
"Spike," he replied, "You're that anointed guy...I've read about you."  
  
He moved toward the boy, but one of his lackeys blocked his path. Spike smiled and walked around him.  
  
"You've got slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck." He continued, "Do you know what I find works real good with slayers? Killing them."  
  
"Can you?" the anointed asked.  
  
"A lot fast than Nancy boy there." Spike smirked, "Yeah. I did a couple slayer's in my time, I don't like to brag...Who am I kidding I love to brag...There was this one slayer during the Boxer rebellion..."  
  
***************************Same Time************************************** Six motorcycles thundered into Sunnydale, riding over the broken sign. Among them was only one female, though she quickly learned to be like one of the guys. Normally they didn't go out of the way to accompany her on one of her excursions like they had this time. This time was different, she needed the support of her companions.  
  
She'd searched the ends of the earth to find a shaman to read her. One that could tell her who her true Sire was. Now he hadn't told her directly, but he'd told her to go see the Anointed One. He'd told her that she'd know her sire when she saw him, there by letting her know he was a male. She wasn't so sure though, How would she know him? The others had assured that she'd know, that the bond between Sire and fledgling was unmistakable. She had just shrugged, thinking that she'd hit him in the face when she found him. She couldn't even remember anything that happened while she was human, the others wondered if she was suppressing her memory due to the lack of her sire. Or maybe there was something she didn't want to remember, they were unsure, but all they could do is support her.  
  
They parked their bikes outside the abandoned factory. Hook, Slash, Scar, Flare, Sam and their fearless leader Jack.  
  
"Look kid how 'bout we go in first, chat wit the anointed dude and see what's what 'Kay killer?" Jack told Slash.  
  
"Yeah sure," Slash said.  
  
"Ay, How 'bout Flare, and Me go in first?" Asked the young Jamaican guy named Scar.  
  
As the story had been told, Scar got in a mean fight with a slayer, she caught him on the side of his face with a stake, Scaring him permanently.  
  
Flare was a big guy, 6'4" and about 250 pounds, he had bright blond hair with dark orange tips, making his hair look like a fireball.  
  
"Sure..." Jack shrugged knowing there was no point in telling them no, "Sam, Hook stay with Slash out here, we'll be back..."  
  
The three headed for the factory entrance. Jack leaned up against the wall letting the other two go ahead.  
  
************************Factory*******************************************  
  
(As you remember in this episode Spike's face had returned to normal when Drusilla came out...but since she's dead...he is still in Game face...and he got to thoroughly tell his slayer killing Stories which gave the Vamp. Gang time to arrive)  
  
"Any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here...step on up." He looked around, all was silent in response, Spike Smiled flashing his fangs.  
  
"Shut da hell up! Pansy boy, we gotta talk to da anointed mon." Scar snapped.  
  
Spike whirled around, "And who might you be?"  
  
"None of your damned business, Brit," Scar growled turning vamp face for a second then his face melded back into his human features, "Damned English Pansy." He muttered.  
  
Spike smiled half way then punched him, and then fight began the two traded blows furiously until the other vampires jumped in, but Flare changed the fight real quick. The large Vampire, knocked two of the Anointed's lackeys to the ground then lifted Spike by his neck.  
  
"Flare...Drop him now!" Jack snapped upon entrance.  
  
He did so literally just releasing him and letting him fall to the floor.  
  
"Who are you people?" The anointed asked.  
  
"The names Jack, and my two over zealous flunkies, are Scar and Flare...they can't help themselves...sorry...You must be the Anointed...and you..." he turned to Spike, "You must be the famous Spike..."  
  
"Oops..." Flare muttered, he hadn't known that this vampire had been THE Spike.  
  
"That would be me..." his tone was angry, he was restraining himself from killing Jack, "Give me one good reason Why I shouldn't tear you into messes."  
  
Slash entered the building cautiously, Sam and Hook refused to go in with her, mainly because Jack told them to stay outside. But Slash never confined herself with his rules, orders or whatever you want to call them. As soon as she entered the building her eyes fell on Spike. She couldn't for the life of her remember his name or how exactly she met him, but like the Shaman told her, she'd know her Sire when she saw him. Slash drew in a silent unneeded breath. For some reason even though she wanted to know who her Sire was, she felt this intense fear of him, she couldn't figure out why, but it didn't really seem to be fear coming directly from him, but just a sense of fear from being around him if that made sense.  
  
Spike's eyes landed on Slash, immediate recognition past through his eyes, and then utter shock. Both of these emotions happening within mere seconds of each other. It was true, though she didn't look exactly the same, her jet black hair fell just past hair shoulders, not to her waist as it had. She also had white streaks in her hair on either side of her face. Her eyes were still that aqua color but they seemed lost. She wore hip hugging black flare jeans, with her thick heavy boots. Her shirt was a black tank-top, just high enough to show of her flat stomach which was pierced with a small diamond which set nicely in her navel. And was just low enough to show off other feminine charms, but not too low so it left some to the imagination. Over top of it all she wore her black trench coat. Her ears were lined with about three silver piercings per ear, on her right ear there was a cartilage piercing which had a chain that attached it to another earring. Around her neck were about five silver necklaces, and on her hands she had one silver ring for each finger including her thumbs. All in all though, it was still Slash.  
  
"Slash," Spike said quietly.  
  
The lost looked never ceased, as she cocked her head to the side like a puppy. She really tried hard to remember him but she drew up a great big blank, and it pissed her off. Jack looked at her intensely, with a questioning look.  
  
She only shook her head..."I still can't remember," she said at almost a whisper. Then she angrily slammed her fist into the frame of the doorway. Not doing much to the metal frame except for denting it but she was sure she broke her hand but the pain didn't seem to register. Jack was at her side before Spike moved two steps in her direction.  
  
"Hey easy...the door didn't do a damned thing to you killer," he said gently earning him a half smile.  
  
"We'll be outside Brit, Come join us when your done..." Jack told Spike leading Slash out by her wrist.  
  
Flare and Scar followed behind him, Scar tossed a glare at Spike, who smiled.  
  
"I'll do your slayer for you," Spike told the Anointed One, backing toward the door, "Just keep your flunkies off my back Deal?"  
  
The Boy nodded and Spike backed out of the factory door. *************************Outside******************************************  
  
"Sam, Hook!" Jack all but growled, "I told you to Stay with Slash...So what the hell are you doing standing here like a couple of idiotic heifers on crack!"  
  
"Why we gotta be all dat?" Hook asked.  
  
Hook was your tall black guy, from the streets vampire. He was from the Bronx. Sometimes he seemed to be too ghetto for his own good, then other times it was amusing. Though he got his Nickname Hook, in sort of the same way Spike got the name Spike. Hook liked to torture and rip apart his victims with meat hooks, he had two he kept sheathed in his leather bikers jacket.  
  
"Hook..." Jack started.  
  
"I'm just sayin' dawg, you told us to stay outside with Slash...Slash wanted to go inside, we told her you said to stay outside...but she went anyway...so we stayed outside like you said..." Hook said.  
  
"I said, 'Stay with Slash outside', I meant stay with Slash, I could've cared less whether you were inside, outside or Sunbathing you asinine half- wits," Jack snapped.  
  
"That's being repetitive...Asinine and half-wit...means the same thing," the quiet Sam spook up.  
  
He was older that all of them...except Jack...Jack was a hundred and fifteen years old...and Sam was a hundred years old. He was a quiet Cuban vamp. He had an interesting sense of humor but he barely showed it. He was the one interested in all the magic and the occult. He was the one who actually developed the power to mesmerize his victims. He'd actually taught Slash, how to do it to some extent. Most of them called Slash Killer, because Jack had started it, but Sam he called her Boriqua. Mainly because she was half Puerto Rican and half Spaniard. She only really claimed her Puerto Rican half.  
  
"Yes well since obviously you don't pay attention when I tell you things once...maybe I should be repetitive..." Jack replied.  
  
"Jack its okay...I'm fine..." Slash insisted.  
  
Jack ignored her and continued his rant, turning on Flare and Scar.  
  
"And what Do you guys not know the meaning of a civil conversation...What the Hell was that?" Jack demanded running a hand through his spiky black hair.  
  
"Hey, mon, he hit me first..." Scar grumbled.  
  
"Hell I would've hit you too..." Jack snapped.  
  
Slash wandered over to the curb of the small street they'd parked their bikes on. She stared intently at the road, as if it were interesting. She didn't bother looking up when she heard someone sit down next to her. She didn't have to, it was like a scent automatically programmed into her brain, and or maybe a sixth sense programmed into her brain that screamed 'Sire.'  
  
"Interesting bunch..." Spike commented, as the others seemed to preoccupied to notice that Slash had withdrawn from the group, and Spike had joined her.  
  
"Yeah you can say that again...they just need a few minutes to get over it," Slash said without looking at him.  
  
"So what have you been up to love?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Lately?" she shrugged, "Trying to find you...and trying to remember..."  
  
"Remember what..." Spike asked cautiously.  
  
"My entire human life...I don't remember anything from before I woke up dead...which made it a lot harder to find you," she said.  
  
"You don't remember anything..." Spike asked suddenly.  
  
"Nothing..." she confirmed.  
  
"Oh boy..." Spike said realizing now that explaining to her what happened might be harder than he thought.  
  
Slash now looked intently at her broken hand, the cuts and bruises had already started to heal. Spike intertwined his fingers with her broken hand, then press his thumb against the center of her palm causing her to flinch in pain, then she gritted her teeth as he pulled back, setting the bone in her hand. He released her hand and grabbed her chin and turned her face toward his forcing her to look at him. When he let her go, she tried to look away again, but he grabbed her chin again forcing her to look at him. He looked her directly in the eye. Her eyes darted from side to side trying to find something else to look at.  
  
"Hey..." Spike said quietly..."Look at me..."  
  
She felt compelled to do exactly that, though it seemed against her will. She figured it had something to do with the Sire-Fledgling bond. Her hands shook slightly, it was barely noticeable. That fear she'd felt earlier was taking a hold of her again.  
  
"You know I didn't mean to leave you...but I'm glad you're okay..." Spike told her.  
  
She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it again, figuring it better that she didn't.  
  
Spike noticed her hand shaking slightly, and smelled her fear.  
  
"Hey love...what are you scared of?" Spike said gently.  
  
Now the interesting thing here was, that anyone who knew Spike, or had even heard of Spike would think it completely out of character for him to care. In truth though, Spike did have human emotions, strangely enough more than most vampires...but that was what made him dangerous. One of the things anyway, because he had this strange ability to care and not care at the same time. Like he could care less what he did to ninety-nine percent of the human population, the other one percent he actually could find a reason to respect. Strangely enough he found that he respected more humans than he did vampires. Spike was a very different vampire.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about..." Slash muttered her eyes darting away from his again.  
  
"Really?" Spike said...he grabbed a hold of both her wrists, stopping them from shaking...then raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
Slash took a deep breath, then stood up, pulling away from Spike.  
  
Slash rejoined the group, that was now having a nice chat about one thing or another.  
  
"Ya'll are done now?" Slash asked.  
  
"We were just waiting for you," Sam mumbled in his quiet voice.  
  
"Oh..." Slash said simply.  
  
"Hey Brit, we're going to get a beer...join us..." Jack said.  
  
Slash knew that, that wasn't a friendly offer, but more of a passive demand. Jack didn't trust Spike, plus he was a bit angry that Spike would even think of leaving Slash alone after he sired her. So Jack wanted to get to know him...and most likely demand an explanation. Jack didn't have that little thing that most people like to call tact.  
  
Whether Spike realized this or not was beyond anyone, but Spike had heard the word beer.  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"Do you know of a good place?" Flare asked.  
  
"A tolerable place..." Spike said slowly, actually he just wanted to see what this slayer was all about...and he figured he knew where to find her. **************************The Bronze*************************************  
  
The seven surrounded a table, each of the guys with a beer in hand, and Slash with a vodka...she didn't drink beer. Spike carefully watched the slayer who'd moved from the table where she sat to the dance floor. He wanted to see her fight...he had the perfect way to get her to fight.  
  
"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat..." Flare sat getting up, "Anyone coming?"  
  
Spike got up silently to go with him. Everyone else seemed to get along fine with Spike, except Jack. Jack had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Even Scar had gotten over the whole him punching him in the face. But for some reason Jack didn't like him. Slash watched them go for a second. She silently hoped Spike wasn't trying to kill the blond he'd been watching. For some reason she seemed to have this sixth sense, one that most vampires didn't try to develop, some never had to, but this sense screamed 'Slayer!' in her brain. She got up to follow them much to Jack's irritation.  
  
Flare had easily picked his victim and lured her outside. Spike was still inside presumably still looking for his meal.  
  
Spike stood close by the slayer, close enough to where she'd hear him.  
  
"Where's the phone?" he said loudly, "There's some big guy out there trying to bite someone."  
  
Of course everyone ignored him...except the slayer. She'd stopped dancing and rushed out the door. Spike had slipped unnoticed after her.  
  
Slash saw him go out the door after the girl, she was unsure of what had just happened, she figured that he went after her to eat her. Slash also slipped out the door inconspicuously. The slayer had her back turned to her as a crying girl ran past her and into the Bronze. Much to her surprise, Flare and the slayer traded blows. She was about to step in and help when she felt two hands pull her into the shadows. She was about to protest but Spike clamped a hand over her mouth. He turned her around slowly and put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. Slash was about to protest again, but Spike raised an eyebrow, and again that Sire-Fledgling control kicked in and Slash clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"And a stake," the Slayer grunted punching Flare, "Would be nice!"  
  
Her male friend ran back into the club to retrieve the object. The two continued trading blows but it seemed the slayer had the upper hand.  
  
"Spike...Slash...Gimme a hand!" Flare called to them.  
  
Slash started to move toward him again, but Spike grabbed a hold of her arms and held her firmly in place. The boy returned with the stake.  
  
"Buffy!" he called to her tossing the stake end over end.  
  
She caught it. And just as Buffy would've staked him, Spike let Slash go. Slash darted toward Flare rather than Buffy. She pulled him hard to the ground causing the stake to stab at empty air.  
  
"Go..." Slash told the beat up looking Flare, who eagerly scurried back into the club.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows, pulling Slash to him.  
  
"Another one...Who are you?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"You'll find out on St. Vigeous day," Spike said slowly.  
  
"What happens then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I kill you..." Spike said pulling Slash into the shadows and out of the alley.  
  
The other five waited for the two. Jack's face conveyed his outrage. Slash was angry to but not nearly as angry as Jack, and she wasn't about to say anything. Jack on the other hand had a whole lot to say.  
  
"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Jack demanded, "You could've gotten him killed, just because you want to play games!"  
  
"I didn't get him killed, now Did I mate?" Spike growled.  
  
"No you got him beat into a bloody pulp...you're right that's much better," Jack said caustically, "And uh...Slash want to tell me why you waited until the last possible minute to help him?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me..." Slash said just as Venomous.  
  
"Oh...well since when has anyone been able to stop you from doing what you want..." Jack asked.  
  
Slash took three steps toward him, until they were about six inches apart, she nearly backhanded him, but she restrained herself.  
  
She only said quietly in a voice only meant for him to hear, "I guess you wouldn't understand...you killed your Sire."  
  
Jack for a second looked as if he'd been slapped, he'd probably have preferred if she had hit him. He quickly changed his face back into the one of anger. She pushed passed him and walked away from all of them, but Jack called back over his shoulder, loud enough for all of them to hear, "Maybe not, but mine didn't leave me in a sewer."  
  
She flinched at that, but kept walking. Spike glared at Jack, but moved to follow her. Jack caught him by the arm, vamping out as he did.  
  
"Maybe you should just leave," he growled.  
  
Spike only smirked and roughly pulled away from him then followed after her. *****************************later****************************************  
  
Spike could have caught up with her if he'd wanted to, but instead he followed her for a while to see where she'd go. She didn't seem to realize she was being followed. Spike didn't realize that he too, was being followed. A pair of eyes watched him from behind dark glasses from the roof top of a nearby building. Human eyes, attached to a human. Of course this wasn't a normal human...but then who was nowadays.  
  
Slash had found her way to the docks, outside of a rough looking bar called the Fish Tank. She wondered idly down one pier until she came to the end, and stopped abruptly as if she wasn't expecting the water to be there. That was the time Spike took the time to catch up to her. She was staring intently at the water when Spike approached her from behind. Though she'd heard him before he'd gotten on to the actual pier. Not that he'd been trying to sneak up on her. She didn't turn to face him, she was mad at him. She didn't even bother to speak to him.  
  
"Hey love you okay?" Spike asked cautiously aware that she might possibly be upset with him.  
  
She didn't respond nor did she move at all. Spike moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She roughly pulled away from him, "Don't," she snapped.  
  
Spike sighed in aggravation, "So are you pissed, because Nancy boy almost but didn't get killed, or about the whole sewer thing..."  
  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
  
"Okay let's start with the easier explanation," Spike paused..."I left you in the sewer because...I was trying to protect you...There was a guy...you were running from him...you ran from him right into me...at first I found it a bit amusing...you armed with guns...running from a guy in a three piece suit...he had a gun too...I thought he'd left...so I turned you...then he came back, so I put you in the drainage hole...and closed the grate back...only for a second...at least I meant it to be...I just wanted to see if he'd seen me...he didn't at least he didn't see me put you in...he probably thought I was trying to leave that way, he kicked me in the ribs...and I hit the wall on the opposite side, no wait, I was in the wall on the opposite side...I tried to tackle him...but I ended up making another hole in the wall. He left...obviously not looking for me...I rolled my way to the sewer...and by that time you were gone," Spike said.  
  
Slash blinked...she couldn't believe she could forget something like that. Being chased by a guy in a three piece suit, was something most people don't do nor something most people would forget.  
  
"What was he?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hell if I know...but he told me his name was Agent Brown..." Spike told her.  
  
She shrugged, she couldn't remember, so if he was lying she wouldn't remember anyway, "Don't remember..." she said flatly.  
  
"Didn't figure you would..." Spike told her, "And about the slayer thing...If I'm going to kill her, I have to see how she fights now don't I?"  
  
"It was stupid...and reckless...and..."  
  
"She didn't even have a bloody stake..." Spike finished.  
  
"But she got one didn't she?" Slash demanded.  
  
"And then I let you go didn't I?"  
  
She crossed her arms still not facing him, until he gently turned her around to face him.  
  
"Come on love...you can't stay mad at me," Spike said smiling wanly.  
  
Slash turned away from him..."The hell I can't..."  
  
Spike turned her back toward him, and she backhanded him, or rather she tried to but he caught her hand and pulled her to him. Before she could protest, he covered her mouth with his, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Tingles ran down her spine, and much to Spike's satisfaction, when he pulled away Slash was left speechless. She took in several unneeded shaky breaths, she was also shaking a bit too. Spike smiled a bit tracing her jaw line with his thumb, then stopping at her bottom lip. Instead of kissing her on her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck. The two were rudely interrupted by the sound of foot steps on the dock.  
  
Spike slowly turned his head in the direction of the footsteps.  
  
"Sorry..." The guy that stood about ten feet from them said quickly.  
  
"Sought off..." Spike growled.  
  
"Can't do that..." the guy replied quietly, "Your both in danger..."  
  
"What's new?" Spike demanded.  
  
Spike finally released Slash, he took a few steps toward the guy, drawing himself to full height.  
  
The guy rolled his eyes under his dark glasses. He wore a long leather trench coat and his outfit was all black. His dark hair was shaggy, but not real long.  
  
"You don't understand...She might though...They want you dead...because you know...and they want him dead, because he infected you," he explained.  
  
"I know what exactly, I mean I'm sure I do...or used to anyway...but my life is a big blank...I remember nothing...so no danger here..." Slash said.  
  
"Damn," he cursed.  
  
He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket.  
  
"Morpheus, she doesn't remember, I guess she has some kind of amnesia or something..." he said, he then hung up the phone as another man stepped out of the darkness. He was taller than the first. He was also black and bald.  
  
"Does the name Ice Pick mean anything to you?" the one presumably named Morpheus asked, Slash.  
  
A slight alarm of recognition went through her, but she couldn't bring up a face or what relation the person had to her. She didn't know whether this person was, male, female or even some weird sexless demon. She couldn't even decide what this name or person meant to her, but she knew one thing it rang a bell.  
  
"Nope nothing," Slash told him.  
  
The other guy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Names...What are they?" Spike demanded getting rather irritated with them.  
  
The other one the shorter one looked as if he was biting back a comment, but smartly he choose to stay silent.  
  
"I am Morpheus and this is Neo..." Morpheus told him patiently.  
  
"Do those name ring any bells love?" Spike asked.  
  
"They wouldn't we have never met her before, but Ice Pick was my teacher, and hers too..." Morpheus said.  
  
"I think its a kind of a post traumatic stress syndrome," said a female voice.  
  
"And this is Trinity," Morpheus said introducing them.  
  
"Well since I haven't been through trauma it can't be POST traumatic anything," Slash said boredly.  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes and continued with her explanation, "I was reading Ice Pick's Journal, it said that she was claustrophobic, but not in the sense of being scared of small places but in the sense of being afraid of boundaries...being trapped...it said before she was free she was the bungee jumping, Sky diving, Street racing, law breaking type. Because she was trying to find away to break the boundaries, break away from the nagging feeling in the back of her head that was telling her no matter what she did she was still trapped, but when she was freed, that feeling lifted, she could come and go in and out of the Matrix as she pleased, breaking boundaries inside the Matrix that most people scarcely even dreamed of, but when she was infected, she was suddenly trapped inside the Matrix and she couldn't handle that...her subconscious collapsed on her conscious mind making her forget completely about it..."  
  
They all were silent for a second before Slash broke the silence, "That is the biggest bunch of crap I have ever heard...and what virus are we speaking of pink ranger?"  
  
"What you would call vampirism...is actually a virus created to destroy the Matrix..." Morpheus said.  
  
"Oh..." Slash said slowly as if he were insane, "And the matrix would be..."  
  
"Everything around you that you think is real..." Neo said simply.  
  
"Along time ago, humans lived a carefree life, Machines did all the work, until we developed machines with minds of their own, we enslaved them, and they worked for us for sometime, and then..." Slash abruptly cut off Morpheus.  
  
"One said no, and killed their owners, started a revolt, and enslaved us like we did to them?" Slash suggested.  
  
"More or less..." Neo shrugged, "you remembered?"  
  
"No it strangely sounded like 'Planet of the Apes'" She replied rolling her eyes.  
  
Neo was growing impatient thinking that this girl was just faking it, "Look the Agents are after you lead by Agent Brown himself, so if you wanna play games fine, but we don't have time,"  
  
"Agent Brown?" Now he had Spike's attention.  
  
"Okay anyone wanna tell me who the HELL! This Agent Brown is because I'm getting very aggravated trying to remember," Slash snapped, vamping out in obvious frustration.  
  
"Easy love..." Spike warned.  
  
Neo sighed, "You really don't remember do you?"  
  
"No it was a funny joke I played on everyone," she replied in cold voice, glaring at Neo through her predatory golden eyes.  
  
Spike looked at Neo as if he were an idiot, then looked at Morpheus, "Where did you find that stupid git anyway?"  
  
"We don't have time to argue," Trinity snapped, "We have to go, now,"  
  
"Trinity's right," Morpheus said, "The question is are you coming?"  
  
{Author's Note: Okay I'm kind of stumped so if ya'll could give me some suggestions on where the rest of the story should go that'd be great, and I'll combine the best ideas into one if I can but at least if I don't use any of the ideas it'll get me thinking...lol sometimes my brain needs a kick in the ass...:P Thanks} 


	2. The Massacre

Author's Notes: Muchas Gracias to the people who actually reviewed my story I appreciate all of you and sorry about the time it took also.  
  
The three sat silently in a black limousine, Trinity drove and Morpheus sat next to Trinity and Neo sat in the back facing Spike and Slash. For some reason every bone in his body told him not to trust these creatures, their coding was all wrong, for all intents and purposes their coding read as if they were dead but they were still moving. It was unnatural, and even though they were supposed to be on their side, they made Neo uncomfortably. Even an Agent would die if you shot it enough...if you managed to hit it that is but with these "Vampires" you could shoot them until Judgment Day and they wouldn't die. He was sure it would hurt a hell of a lot though.  
  
"I still don't understand...What is the Matrix...you said everything around you that I think is real...what is that supposed to mean?" Slash asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Okay let me start by explaining what happened to the humans...In the war against machines as a last ditch effort humans blocked out the sun since most machines ran on solar energy, but the machines figured out how to use humans for energy, and they started growing fields of human babies and feeding off their energy...Now the Matrix is like...to explain it simply...a giant virtual reality computer that projects everything you see, hear, taste, touch, and smell around you, they recreated civilization when humans were at their peak...As for the virus, a hacker by the name of Surge created it within himself, then mixed his blood with others diluting it so the people appeared human. The infected were supposed to kill off the infected minds, so that slowly as we freed the ones who were ready they would kill off the ones that would never be ready to know the truth, but no one could control them, they did there own thing and we did ours and soon they machines created...something to fight it...someone they made appear righteous, but they didn't tell her the truth and when she dies, they choose another...but she still appears to be the good guy..." Neo said without pausing.  
  
"So your saying there's a real world outside of this?" Slash asked not even looking at him but out the window.  
  
"Yes, but the real world is in ruins, harsh, dark, there's only one human city left called Zion were there are naturally born humans that weren't grown in fields, these can't enter the Matrix, and you and Spike being...dead...can't exit the Matrix...but..." Neo was abruptly cut off when Slash suddenly cut him off.  
  
"Turn the car around!" she demanded to Trinity as she headed out of town.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Trinity said looking into the rearview mirror.  
  
"Yes now turn the car around!" she snapped.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Neo asked Spike.  
  
"Slash Love...What is it?" Spike said gently.  
  
"Jack and the others I'm not leaving without them," Slash told him.  
  
Spike sighed then looked at Trinity, "She's not going to give up you might want to just turn around."  
  
"We don't have time..." Trinity said.  
  
Slash reached up and grabbed Trinity by the throat vamping out.  
  
Neo drew his gun and aimed it at Slash's neck, Spike vamped out and grabbed Neo by his jacket and Morpheus aimed a gun at Spike's head.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Morpheus said firmly, then he sighed, he knew the guns would kill them he also knew that Slash would kill Trinity and Spike would kill Neo if he could, though he didn't know if he could, "Trinity just turn the car around and take her where she wants to go...Slash please let her go, Neo put away the gun, Spike let go of Neo and I will put away my gun..."  
  
Trinity had slammed the brakes on and now was trying to choke out some noise.  
  
Morpheus lower his gun, Spike let go of Neo and Neo lower his gun but Slash didn't let go of Trinity. Morpheus looked at Spike, Spike's face melded back to his human guise, then looked at Slash.  
  
"Let her go," Spike told her but his reluctance was evident in his voice.  
  
"But..." Slash started...but Spike wasn't hearing it.  
  
"Now!" he snapped.  
  
She let her go immediately. Trinity's hand flew to her throat, then she looked at Morpheus, "What about Agent Brown?"  
  
"Just turn around," Morpheus said tiredly.  
  
Trinity did so reluctantly, "Where?"  
  
Slash thought for a second she knew them all too well if there was one place they'd be now it would be the nearest Motel...mind you everyone in it would be dead but that's where they'd be, "Spike where's the nearest motel?"  
  
"About a half a block from here, Why?" Spike asked.  
  
She smiled halfway...   
  
She knew they were there, the lobby was littered with dead bodies, and body parts. Neo wrinkled his face in distaste.  
  
"Can we find them and come on?" Neo snapped.  
  
"Shut the hell up..." Slash snapped glaring at him.  
  
"He's right, I have a feeling this agent guy could rip me limb from limb, and I'd prefer not to be here when he gets here..." Spike said.  
  
There was a slight sound of movement, all three of them looked in the direction of the sound.  
  
"He's already been here..." said a voice very familiar to Slash.  
  
"Sam?" Slash cocked her head to the side, following the noise she found Sam impaled on a two by four.  
  
"I only managed two escape by casting a spell, but it was too late for the others, they're...he killed them all..." Sam choked out.  
  
Slash held back tears as she lifted Sam off of his skewer. Sam clutched the counter for support as Slash let him go to grabbed a random object and hurl it angrily out of the window, which in this case happened to be a small TV.  
  
"Easy, Boriqua, Nothing we can do but get the hell out of here..." Sam told her quietly.  
  
"Why the HELL are we running from that son of a Bitch?!" she growled vamping out.  
  
"All of us were there, and one of us got out alive..." Sam told her gently, "That's why...because we can't fight it him."  
  
"You guys can't fight him," Neo muttered under his breath.  
  
Unfortunately for him vampires have that impeccable hearing.  
  
"Are you telling me you can fight this Jackass?" Slash said turning to him, "Then I'll ask one more time why we're running from him..."  
  
"Because there's no reason to fight him," Neo said shrugging.  
  
"I lost the majority of my family to that bastard!" Slash yelled moving only three feet away from him, "And the only surviving one has a gaping hole in his torso..." She closed that gap, and was in his face, "Now," she continued in an all too calm voice, "Tell me one more time why your not going to kill him?"  
  
"I'd suggest you back off," Neo said in a low threatening voice.  
  
"I'd suggest you answer me, before I reach down your throat and rip out your heart..." she snarled.  
  
Neo's hand flexed ever so slightly, he knew if he hit her he'd have to fight them all, which was not what he wanted to do, well actually it was but it wasn't in anyone's best interest. Neo took off his sunglasses and stared into her predatory golden eyes. The other just watched, they knew better than to interfere though they probably should have, Sam wanted to know the answer to that question also. Spike too, but not so much, those vampires meant nothing to him, but they meant something to Slash so he only remained silent for a full five seconds before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to your...family, and I'm sorry you can't remember a damned thing, but don't threaten me ever...because personally, your threats do nothing but piss me off, and you don't want me to be pissed, because I could kill you with ease...and since we're on the subject of things you shouldn't do, If you ever lay a hand on Trinity again, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be the vampire equivalent of sushi to a fish...Comprende?" he said slowly and quietly.  
  
"You know if I wasn't so pissed right now, I'd laugh in your face you pathetic excuse for a meal, all you are to me is food, Let's go back to that fish analogy shall we...some fish are easy to catch, other put up more of a fight, but its worth it because the harder they fight the better they taste...and I'm sure if your food were to threaten you, you'd be amused too..." she replied then moved around him and walked out back to the car where Trinity and Morpheus was waiting.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow and followed behind her, tossing a look back at Neo, who just replaced his glasses, he didn't bother looking at Sam when he asked, "Can you walk?"  
  
"Sí, I can walk," Sam replied, then paused, "Your different...you have an odd sense of power coming from you but I don't know why...maybe you could've carried out those threats, maybe not...but thank you for not trying, she's stressed right now...it seems a lot of things are being piled up on her at once, she needs to sort things out...but she can't do that with all of us here, and in the same, she can't survive, without you all to keep that...Diablo, I don't know what else to call him, but to keep him away from her, she will thank you for that once she understands...now she doesn't you have to forgive her..."  
  
"I know...But I still meant everything I said..." Neo replied.  
  
"I know," Sam nodded.  
  
Maybe not all of these creatures were, bad, Neo thought, Well besides the whole 'I want to suck your blood' thing. 


	3. Agent Jackson

Author's Notes: Thank You for your review's and suggestions I love you guys...sniffs ya'll are my inspiration...sniffs and if it wasn't for you all I'd have been writing all these stories with no one to share them with...and I wouldn't have gotten any better, It was a lot worse when I first started off lol. Sorry for not posting another chapter sooner, been busy with work...  
  
Oh I tried to go in-depth with the mind set of the agents, I don't know whether they actually have these kinds of thoughts or feelings they didn't show any in the movie except for Agent Smith's but he was a virus thingie.

* * *

They couldn't leave the matrix because of the fact that they were Vampires, they were dead they had no body outside the Matrix, so they took refuge in LA in a hotel near the airport, just in case they needed to make a break for it. They rented out a room for two after their new operator Jinx made a reservation for them.  
  
Sam was laying on a bed propped up, Slash sat on the end of the bed, Spike sat perched on the dresser, Trinity moved as far away from Slash as she could, take a seat at a table, with Neo across from her and Morpheus paced the room.  
  
"So supposed all this crap your telling me is true, Why now? Why not sooner, why did he have to choose now..." Slash demanded.  
  
Morpheus stopped pacing to look at her, "For two reasons, One of them was because your closer to remembering the truth now that you found the one who infected...Sired you, they don't want you to have your memory back, because then you could be as dangerous as Neo...and the second reason is because of Neo, if you were to remember and take our side in the fight, and fight along side the one, it could have devastating consequences for them, they want to eliminate that threat, before you remember."  
  
"That makes sense, for Amnesiacs seeing a person from their past, depending on the person, actually makes them start to remember, Which makes me wonder if you've met this guy before, why would they send him after you again, he might make you remember..." Sam said.  
  
"Maybe they figure he won't give you time to remember," Trinity replied.  
  
Slash now was quiet staring at an interesting spot on the spotless blue carpet.  
  
"Slash love?" Spike said looking at her oddly.  
  
"Huh?" she said snapping her head up.  
  
"You all right?" Spike asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah still trying to remember and still coming up short..." Slash said tiredly.  
  
"Don't try to remember," Morpheus told her, "Let it come to you on its own..."  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep..." Neo suggested.  
  
Slash looked at him, searching for a witty stingingly sarcastic reply but came up short, she was exhausted. She got up off the bed and plopped on the other bed practically falling onto it, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
Morpheus looked at Trinity then Neo, before saying, "You should all sleep, we will be back,"  
  
Neo pulled out his phone, "Jinx an exit please..." he said hanging up knowing full and well there was a hard line in the room.  
  
"If someone calls on that phone and tells you to run...don't ask questions just do it, we will be back," Morpheus said.  
  
The phone began to ring, and Morpheus nodded to Neo for him to go, Neo in turn gestured for Trinity to go first, she nodded and picked up the phone, disappearing, Next Went Neo then Morpheus.  
  
"Well If that wasn't odd..."Spike muttered, laying down on the bed next to the sleeping Slash. Spike was obviously more exhausted than he knew, because when he woke up the sun was almost down and Slash was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Slash had climbed out the balcony window and up to the roof. She let her hair down and let the wind blow through it. She began pacing there was something, Something she wasn't getting, she knew what they told her but she wasn't making the connection with her memory. It sounded familiar, vaguely...but she couldn't...remember.   
  
"Sam?" Spike said rolling over, "Sam?!"  
  
"¿Que?" he answered groggily.  
  
"Where's Slash?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know, she was sleeping right next to you," Sam replied in slight annoyance at his ability to loose a person, Sam sat up as did Spike.  
  
"Was, mate, the key word being, was..." Spike replied.  
  
"If you knew her, then you'd probably be able to guess where she was...So take a guess, because I can," Sam snapped.  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you," Spike replied.  
  
"You don't know because your a stupid Gringo," Sam said getting up out of the bed, his wound had healed most of the way.  
  
He walked out onto the balcony and looked up, then he climbed up to the roof.  
  
"Mamí? You okay?" Sam asked.  
  
She nodded, "I was just thinking...it's easier to think when your not surrounded by walls, They confine your brain you know? I just wish I could go higher, I still feel trapped...Maybe stand on top of an airplane...that might work,"  
  
"I doubt it," Sam smiled evenly.  
  
"I don't" Slash replied absent-mindedly.  
  
"I don't like him..." Sam said slowly.  
  
"I know you don't..." Slash replied.  
  
"I don't know why...he just bothers me," Sam continued.  
  
"Jack hated him," Slash stated.  
  
"No, Jack resented him, he was jealous..." Sam paused a second unsure if he should keep going, but he did anyway, "He loved you...Slash...You had to have known."  
  
Slash now stared at him blankly.  
  
"You did, did you?" Sam said in slightly realization, then he sighed in slight aggravation with Jack, "I told him so many times to say something but he was just so damned stubborn..."  
  
Slash blinked, her stare still...indifferent, a blank mask.  
  
"We argued," she stated in detached voice, signifying that her brain wasn't in the same place as her body, "The last thing we did was argue...and it was my fault...I intended to come back but then all this happened...and by the time I came back, it was too late."  
  
"Slash don't," Sam sighed knowing what was coming next.  
  
"If I'd been there..." Sam cut her off.  
  
"You would have died, Come on you need to eat," Sam said gesturing with his head for her to follow him back down.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said curtly.  
  
"I don't give a damn," Sam smiled, "You're going to eat anyway, I guess we'll grab the gringo, too."  
  
She laughed softly, she'd go she'd watch but that was about all. She followed him back down to the room, were they found Spike sitting on the edge of the bed glaring, but his glare was directed toward Sam.  
  
"Quit pouting Gringo, come on, we're going to get food," Sam said walking passed Spike and out the door.

* * *

Spike despite the intense need he felt to hit Sam in the face, got up and followed Pausing in the doorway waiting for Slash. Slash stood just outside of the mouth of the alley, where both Sam and Spike were feeding. Of course their styles totally differed from one and other. They started out the same, both sweet talking some poor hapless female into the alley with them, but then that's were their styles changed. Sam was actually somewhat nicer than Spike was to his victim, well at least the victim thought he was nicer. Sam mesmerized the woman, she stood in a trance and didn't even cry out when he bit her. Once the warm thick nectar was drained out of her completely Sam muttered a single word in Latin and the bite marks disappeared. A glamour spell.  
  
Spike on the other hand was brutal, he liked to make his victims scream, and this particular woman did a lot of that. Though they were just outside a club in LA, no one paid any attention to a screaming woman, they were used to it. Spike slammed the woman into the wall, and she began whimpering just a bit, but she began screaming as soon as he vamped out. Which annoyed Spike to no end because it wasn't a scream in pain it was a hysterical scream. Spike just waited calmly figuring she'd stop soon enough. She did stop after a good five minutes, Slash figured she screamed her vocal cords raw. But the woman resumed Screaming...she'd just ran out of breath. Spike finally clamped his hand over her mouth, at the same time her head slamming roughly into the wall knocking her unconscious...  
  
"Oops," he muttered then shrugged.  
  
Sam only shook his head.  
  
"Slash...hungry?" Spike asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"I told you, you were going to eat...and you are," Sam said carefully.  
  
There was a long silence, too long. Sam made his way to the mouth of the alley, to check on her but he found her walking away. Sam babbled uselessly in Spanish to Slash. Slash ignored him completely and kept walking. Sam wasn't sure if he'd made her mad or what, but he intended to find out.  
  
Spike dropped the bloodless corpse and moved around Sam to go after Slash, but not before casting him a look that could either be read, as, _'Now look what you did,'_ or an amused _'Who's the stupid one now bitch!'_ Sam wasn't sure which one it was meant to be if not both but Sam only narrowed his eyes. Then Spike smiled, and turned around.

* * *

Slash had made her way up to the top of another building and perched herself calmly on the edge like a angelic gargoyle. Her face was turned down to the ground where Sam stood leaning against the building, unaware she was up there looking down on him.  
  
"I'm not mad at him, but if I stayed he would've made me eat," she stated, to Spike as he approached her from behind.  
  
"But something is bothering you," Spike replied perching next to her, dangling his feet over the edge of the building, as she turned to look at him.  
  
"No I'm fine," she replied.  
  
Spike pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, then firmly gripped her chin holding her gaze, "Don't lie to me."  
  
She pulled away from Spike, and turned away looking back down at Sam, "I'm not ly..." she started but stopped feeling Spike's eyes boring through her skull. She avoided looking at him her eyes staring deliberately at the street below. She blinked a moment seeing a black car pull up and stop directly in front of the entrance to the building.  
  
"Slash...What the..." Spike started but she cut him off standing up.  
  
"Look," she said.  
  
A tall man in a suit stepped out of the car cracking his neck, and adjusting his ear pierce. He walked straight toward Sam.  
  
"Sa..." Slash started to yell a warning to him but Spike covered her mouth and pulled her away from the edge.  
  
"Shh," Spike hissed, as she struggled for him to let her go, when he finally did, mainly because he couldn't hold anymore she rushed over to the side to find that Sam was fine...meaning the guy had entered the building.  
  
"Jump," Spike told her quietly.  
  
She looked at him oddly for a second and did just that, landing gracefully beside, Sam followed by Spike.  
  
"Dios Mio!" Sam exclaimed in slight surprise, "Couldn't use the ladder?"  
  
"We don't have time, just come on," Spike growled lifting the manhole cover which was located in the middle of the empty boulevard and gesturing for them to get in.  
  
Slash didn't hesitate, something about that guy scared the hell out of her and she felt the need to run. Sam followed after her then Spike. He replaced the manhole cover.  
  
"That looked like the guy that..." Sam's voice trailed off, "But I don't think he's the same one."  
  
"He's not," Spike said simply, "But he's the same thing...We have to get moving."  
  
Sam wasn't about to argue with that, in fact Sam didn't say anything at all, he just started walking and the other two followed.

* * *

Agent Jackson mentally growled,  
  
"I've lost the infected ones." He said into his ear piece.  
  
He figured Agent Brown was going to be rather upset with him since he had volunteered himself to go on Agent Brown's behalf, and had lost such inferior creatures. He face remained emotionless, cold and calm as he moved back to his car to search for them. He doubted he would find them again, they knew he was there. These creatures maybe inferior but they weren't stupid...well 'these' particular ones weren't stupid, most were. Agent Brown didn't realize that these one's used logic and one knew how to cheat the matrix, Agent Brown had told him, one used what the trapped minds would call 'Magic.' That should've been a clue to Agent Brown that they weren't your average infected ones, but he insisted that they were going to be easy to catch...'Then why hasn't he catch them yet?' Agent Jackson thought.

* * *

The vampire trio stopped at a manhole, the three looked at each other. Spike gestured with his head for Slash to go up first. She removed the manhole cover and a hand reached down as if to help her up. She took the hand and yanked it down into the sewer and released the ladder letting herself fall onto the 'Stranger'.  
  
"Last time I try to help you," Neo Grumbled from beneath her.  
  
"Neo!" Trinity peered down into the hole.  
  
"I'm okay," he called back, as Slash moved off of him.  
  
"Oops..." she said nonchalantly, heading for the ladder again climbing out. She looked directly at Trinity and said rather bluntly, "Your an idiot."  
  
"Excuse me?" she demanded crossing her arms and raising a single eyebrow above her dark glasses.  
  
"If you see your boyfriend yanked into a hole, Why the bloody hell would you stick your head in it?" Spike answered her joining the group.  
  
"Not the smartest thing in the world..." Sam finished.  
  
Trinity's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And while we're on the subject of stupid things...Why the hell are you wearing sunglasses...it's dark out..." Slashed sighed, "Poor child..."  
  
"I'm not a child..." Trinity snapped.  
  
"If you say so...Where to oh fearless leaders?" Slash asked flatly.  
  
"How did you know?" Morpheus asked suddenly.  
  
"Know what?" Slash looked at him cocking his head to the side.  
  
"That he was an Agent...that you should run..." Morpheus clarified.  
  
"I felt like I should've been running," Slash shrugged.  
  
Morpheus nodded, "That was Agent Jackson...Not Agent Brown...but still he was after you...Quick thinking on your behalf Spike."  
  
"You think I stayed alive this long being a sodding idiot?" he asked.  
  
Neo laughed a little and muttered under his breath, "A fool's luck."  
  
Spike whirled around and narrowed his eyes smiling coldly, "Watch yourself boy..." For a second he realized he sounded like Angelus.  
  
Neo took off his sunglasses and put them in his jacket, and glared intently at Spike. Spike met his glare with one of his own, Slash was afraid Spike would hit him, or visa-versa. She put herself in between the two, and grabbed them both by there clothing, lifted them up slightly.  
  
"One more display of testosterone, and I'll put you both in the hospital, we don't need to see you two play the _'Who has the bigger balls?'_ game okay?" Slash said gripping them tightly, she was actually choking Neo.  
  
That was what caused Trinity to protest, because she agreed with the demon woman on all other accounts.  
  
"Put Neo down, your choking him," Trinity snapped.  
  
Slashed dropped them both, "Oops...I forgot he needed to breathe...Sorry,"  
  
Neo's eyes narrowed even farther, and in anger he actually threw a punch at the woman, one of those punches that was swift and deliberate, and meant to take a person out of the game completely. Slash didn't think she just reacted, she side stepped his punch and grabbed his fist and flipped him to the ground, at the same time with her free hand she pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at his head. All this happened within a five second span, leaving the others staring in awe.  
  
"Damn..." Trinity finally said, "Not many people can keep up with Neo, when he does stuff like that much less match him...I see potential Ice Pick saw in you..."  
  
"Just reacted," Slash shrugged almost defensively, tossing the gun beside Neo.  
  
Neo rubbed his head also shocked, shocked that he'd let his anger get the best of him, and shock that he'd ended up with his own gun being pointed at him.  
  
"That was pretty impressive," Morpheus nodded.  
  
Neo got up off the ground in the process scooping up his gun and he went to walk away but Sam held up a hand, and muttered something in Latin and Neo ran into a magical barrier.  
  
"Don't do that again," Sam warned him then let him go.  
  
Before Neo left he paused, "So we've got a spellcaster, an Ex-Rebel with amnesia who obviously can hold her own, and one who talks a good game but doesn't have shit to back it up...tell me how is that helpful?"  
  
"Your girlfriend isn't dead now is she?" Spike asked.  
  
"What?" Neo cocked his head to the side without turning around.  
  
"The next time Slash wants to kill your girlfriend I'll let her," Spike said shrugging.  
  
It was true, Spike had kept Slash from killing Trinity, even if he did so reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sure if she really wanted to kill her..." Neo started but Sam cut her off.  
  
"No, she wouldn't have...there's a Sire-fledgling bond I mean they grow out of it most of the time, but it takes time, and even then, if the Sire is really pissed...then the fledgling will listen..." Sam told him, "She never listened to Jack...he'd try but she'd ignore him completely...like that time at the all you can eat Buffet...wasn't one person left alive in that place..."  
  
"Yeah we got ripped off...it wasn't all you can eat...once they were all dead...then what? There was no more so its not really all you can eat now is it..." Slash demanded, laughing a little at the thought.  
  
"You guys...are sick..." Trinity muttered, "We've got some friends of ours we'd like you to meet..." 


	4. Ghost and Niobe

Author's notes: 'ello again...Are you enjoying yourselves? I would certainly hope so...

* * *

Morpheus had asked for help from two others...They couldn't be there all the time...since the 'Vampires' could come out of the Matrix...they sent others in. Regardless of how brutal and vicious these creatures may seem to be, they needed to be protected...Actually only Slash needed to be protected, but she wouldn't go with it if the other two didn't so really all three of them needed to be alive...or at least as alive as they are now anyway.  
  
Niobe stood silently with her partner and friend Ghost, in the abandoned factory, what the Factory was used for was beyond her, it looked more like an abandoned crack house, and she wasn't so sure that it wasn't.  
  
The door opened, and Niobe automatically reached toward her gun, but stopped seeing the person standing in the doorway.  
  
"Morpheus...your late...Had to make an entrance didn't you?" her face remained completely serious, but anyone that knew her would hear the sarcastic undertones in her voice.  
  
"You know me," he replied simply, stepping inside gesturing for the other five to do the same.  
  
"Slash, Sam, Spike, This is Niobe and Ghost..." Morpheus introduced them.  
  
"Look at that...Someone ordered takeout, How thoughtful..." Spike commented.  
  
Neo stood directly and front of Spike, and Narrowed his eyes, "There will be no jokes about eating my friends are we clear?"  
  
Spike smiled evenly, "Who was joking?"  
  
Neo grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"Neo..." Morpheus warned, but he ignored him.  
  
"If you even have a second thought..." Neo was abruptly cut off by a thumping noise, a startled gasp from Trinity, and the cocking of three guns.  
  
He whipped his head around to find Trinity on the ground beneath Slash, and Slash glaring at Neo through he predatory golden eyes. Morpheus, Niobe and Ghost had there guns trained on Slash's head.  
  
"Let's make deal," Slash said grabbing Trinity's hair, "I'll let her go if you let him go...if you want to be stubborn I'll snapped her neck..."  
  
"Guys put down your guns...they won't do any good..." Neo said slowly letting go of Spike.  
  
Morpheus did just that, but Niobe and Ghost were more reluctant.  
  
"Trinity...Sweetie your not scared are you?" Slashed asked, smelling her fear and hearing her heart beat speed up.  
  
"I let him go...Now let her go...Now!" Neo demanded.  
  
Slash smiled and looked pointedly at Ghost and Niobe, who now lowered their guns also. Slash stood up pulling Trinity with her forcing her to stand, Then she released the woman's hair. As Slash expected and had been ready for, Neo attempted to tackle her. What she didn't expect was for Ghost to attack her from behind.  
  
She sidestepped Neo's attack but Ghost swept her feet out from under her and with much difficulty attempted to pin her to the floor with his foot on her neck.  
  
Sam sat silently with his head in his hands, he decided to stay out of this one...Spike had picked this fight...So Spike could fix it.  
  
She thrashed around relentlessly knocking Ghost off balance though she abruptly stopped moving when he pulled a large automatic shot gun from his long jacket and aimed it at her head. That gun would take off her head and she knew it. 


End file.
